What happens in Gym Class
by phantomworks
Summary: Stays in Gym Class. Or at least, that's what the Hikaris are hoping for. When they start their freshmen year, their hopes of an awesome year are dashed by the return of their middle school bullies. Can the Hikaris Joey and a new blonde transfer make the best of their first real highschool year? Or will seventh period be the end of them? (not YugiXNaruto, it is usual pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I know that I'm supposed to be updated SoV and DF, but I sent my chapters to my beta and am waiting for them to come back.

**Alice: so here's a little treat**.

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ENDED UP IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

Two teenage girls squealed as they looked over their new schedules. It was the start of the new school year at Domino High and all of the eighth graders finally rose to the luxurious position of ninth graders, otherwise known as Fresh-meat… er… freshmen.

"I can't believe those girls!" A small bright-eyed teen said as he gave a disapproving look to the two girls. His amethyst eyes narrowed when they squealed again and he ran a hand through his raven black hair in frustration, tangling it in his blonde bangs.

"I know, right?" A blonde said, a thick accent twisting his words, "Bunch o' little squealers."

"I don't know how they can even reach that high a decimal…" a quiet, albino teen commented, a light British accent lacing his speech.

"I think I know how!" A second, but much tanner blonde said as he swiped the small teen's schedule. "Yugi, give me your classes. I wanna see something!"

"Wha-? Hey!" the little teen squeaked when the slip of paper was ripped from his hands. Huffing, he waited for the taller teen to finish his perusal of his schedule like the stalker Egyptian he was.

"Awesome! We have Art together!" the blonde shouted, getting nearly as high as the girl who were now eyeing _them_ in disapproval.

"Really?" the other, paler blonde questioned, looking over the other's shoulder, "Lemme see!"

"Yeah, right here, Joey!"

"Malik!" Yugi squawked, jumping to get his schedule back. Malik lifted it high above his head, taunting the vertically challenged teen.

"Don't tease him like that!" Ryou demanded softly, snatching the times agenda back from the foreigner. Looking it over, he happily exclaimed, "Hey! We have English and History together!"

"We do?" Yugi asked, retrieving his class memo. The albino produced his own, showing the small teen that he was right. "Cool! We do! Joey! Do we have any classes?"

"I was tryin' ta figure it out!" Joey huffed as he dug his own schedule out of his bag. A crumpled piece of paper almost made its way into the trash can behind him before he realized that he should actually _check_ it before pitching it. "Hah! Here it is!"

"So?"

"I tink we got science." Joey wrinkled his nose. "Lab partnas?"

"Joey, not to be mean, but don't you remember what happened last year?" all four of them shuddered, including the blonde.

"Come on! I promise not ta touch anythin'!" Joey begged, "I jest don't wanna end up with the 'creepy guy'."

"Which one?"

"Da one dat's always left after e'ryone scrambles ta hook up!" Joey exclaimed, "You know da one!"

Yugi and Ryou blinked, not knowing because they were almost always picked first if not for their cutie-pie looks, then for the fact that they actually _knew_ what they were doing with chemicals and labs. Malik, on the other hand, agreed whole-heartedly.

Too bad he and Ryou weren't in the same Science class.

"Okay, fine, I'll partner with you. But the second my grades start to drop because of you, I'm switching!" Yugi warned. The blonde nodded eagerly, thankful not to end up as the 'odd man out' and scoring a smart partner before any of the others. Joey: 1, other students: 0.

"Hey, lookie here!" a smooth baritone voice cut into the friends' little chat. Yugi stiffened. "Looks like the little sev-ies we left behind last year have grown into big bad freshies."

"You mean fresh-_meat_!" a feral voice snarled in response. Ryou froze with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Meat meat meat! Hahahahahahhaha!" insane cackling quickly filled the air, making shivers run up Malik's spine.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." A cold, calculating voice drawled. Joey felt the pent up rage from over two years ago stir up in his gut. "Or should I say Mutt?"

The entire group turned as one to face the four new comers.

Marik Ithsar continued his wild cackling, not even pausing to breathe, though Malik Ishtar was sure he didn't even need to. The man was almost an exact double to him, just like Bakura Akefia was to Ryou Bakura and Yami Sennen was to Yugi Mutou. However, there were a few stark differences.

Between Marik and Malik, the taller one's hair stood straight up, as if gravity were beneath it. Knowing Marik, it probably was. With Ryou and Bakura, Bakura had to be at least half a foot taller than the terrified albino. His hair was almost vicious like in its disheveled-ness, much like both his personality and his ego.

In front of those two stood the other half of their group. Yami, the so-called leader of the group, looked like an older, darker version of Yugi, as if the teen would go through a Goth/bondage stage for several years before landing somewhere between the two. Lastly, the right-hand man, Seto Kaiba, CEO of 'Japan's most successful company' according to the number one magazine and dead-hearted b***** according to one Joey Wheeler. The young brown-haired, blue-eyed businessman stood at almost 5' 10" and he was only a _sophomore_.

Among them, Joey was the tallest, and he just barely broke 5' 5". Apparently, their growth spurts had yet to hit…

"What do you want?" Yugi demanded, patting himself on the back at saying it without stuttering.

"Can't we come chat with the kids we used to beat up every day in middle school?" Yami asked as he stalked forward, making the cautious teens stumble backwards.

"No, you may not." Malik answered, dragging Yugi behind him slightly to get him away from the dark teen.

"Aw, Malik-pretty's no fun anymore!" Marik complained, "Where'd the fun one go? We used to play together all the time!"

"He went to therapy and got a life." Malik hissed. "Just like _you_ should. Except I think that they would force you to stay in the loony bin for the rest of your pitiful life."

"Nice remark from a blonde." Seto snorted.

"Say one more word an' ya'll be smeared all ova the side o' dis wall." Joey threatened, having heard more than enough dumb blonde jokes in his short 15 years of life.

"Oh yeah? You and what ginger army?" Seto smirked when Malik, Yugi _and_ Ryou had to hold the blonde back from trying to beat the tar out of the brunette. Key word: _try._ "I can take you on, anytime, anywhere."

"Ya wanna bet on dat?!"

"Joey please!" Ryou soothed quite loudly before turning to the four antagonizing teens, "What do you want could you possibly want from us after all these years?"

"Well, there are a number of things that I could name right off the bat." Sennen said as he leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, he smirked, "But let's start with a simple question. What do you have seventh hour?"

"… Why?" Yugi asked, lifting his schedule up to his eyes, but trying to keep the older look-a-like within his range of sight.

"We're just a little… curious." The ruby-eyed teen said, smiling off-handedly. However, it did nothing to sooth the cornered teens' fears.

"I have… gym." Yugi said slowly, trying to figure out what the teen was planning.

"I see. And the rest of you?"

"Gym." Malik snapped sharply.

"Same here." Joey growled.

"M-me as well…" Ryou hid slightly behind Joey, wanting a barrier between him and Bakura who was starting to eye him up like a slab of meat. That was never a good sign, no matter _where_ he was.

"Very good." Yami said, smiling brightly and giving his group a pointed look.

"Why did you want to know?" Yugi asked shoving his schedule into his pocket.

"Oh nothing you really need to worry about…" Yami kept his creepy smile plastered on as he brought up his own schedule, showing it off. "Except that _all_ _of us_ have the exact same class."

The group of freshmen paled as the sophomore laughed maliciously before they brushed past them.

"Enjoy school, Little Yugi." Yami threw over his shoulder.

"And good luck seventh period." Seto added with a dark grin (+1 dead puppy).

"You'll need it…" Bakura's voice held a creepy sing-song tone to it, something you would hear from the serial killer in a horror movie.

"Bye-bye, Malik-pretty!" Marik screeched as he ran backwards from the group, waving as he went. As the group disappeared from sight, the freshmen felt despair claw its way from their stomachs into their chests and they all thought the exact same thing.

_So much for freshmen year…_

Phantomworks: was that okay?

**Alice; I think it will end up mostly comedy.**

Phantomworks: yeah, probably. And I'll add the Naruto Characters next chapter. This is my first Cross-over fic so I'm still getting used to it…

**Alice: will there be lemon?**

Phantomworks; I dunno, but there will be _lots_ of innuendos, that's for sure. Anyway, please review! And don't forget to vote on my new poll!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: felt like updating this so… happy birthday!

**Alice; thank you!**

Phantomworks:… 's not your birthday. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

The first day of Gym class, they got the usual 'Rules of the School' lecture. Rules like what to bring to class (clothes), what happens if you don't and what not to do in the locker rooms. The first day of class, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey had nothing to fear.

It was the _second_ day that they grew worried.

"All right, everybody in. I expect you to be ready before the bell rings every day. Now go change and then give me five laps." The gym teacher ordered, blowing his whistle. Grabbing their bags, the class shuffled into the locker rooms.

Setting their bags on the benches or in the lockers, the squeamish teens proceeded to turn their backs on everyone else to change. There was an unspoken agreement in the men's locker room that the space was sacred. No teasing or taunting was allowed in a place where your 'private stuff' wasn't covered. Retribution was harsh.

Needless to say, the freshmen were glad for the implied rule.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" a new student tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Um… yes?" amethyst eyes looked the new kid up and down, making sure that they weren't a threat. The teen was blonde with bright blue eyes and tan skin that spoke of many days playing and tussling in the sun. He was shorter than Malik and Joey, but taller than Ryou and Yugi, so there was still a potential threat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto U-zu-maki!" the teen grinned brightly, making the three hair-thin scars on his cheeks bend with happiness. "I just moved here from Konoha."

"Konoha…" Ryou peered over Yugi's shoulder. "Isn't that a village up in the mountains?"

"Yeah! And one day, I'm gonna be Hokage, the leader of the village!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's why I came here. Granny Tsunade said I had to see the world before I could be of any use to Konoha."

"Sounds like an excuse to get rid of him to me." Malik whispered to Joey, making the blonde snicker.

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto made a face. "She promised and she always keeps her promises! You'll see! I'll be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Uh-huh, sure…" Joey threw the other blonde a cocky grin. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. There was way too much…'blonde'-ness in such a confined space. They wouldn't catch any of the others' stupidity, right?

While the freshmen talked amongst themselves, the sophomores looked on with a case of mild shock. When they'd left the seventh graders behind last year, the teens had been nothing but knees and elbows, tripping over their uncoordinated limbs. Now, one year later, they'd filled out enough to make them, not only pleasing to look at, but darn near _sexy_.

Think of what _next_ year would bring!

"Dibs on the one like me." Yami, Marik and Bakura all said.

"Dibs on the blonde." Seto and a raven-haired student said simultaneously. Instantly, the two glared at each other.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Corporation." Midnight black eyes stared at the CEO coldly. "You?"

"Seto Kaiba, _owner_ of the Kaiba Corporation." Blue eyes narrowed. "Which blonde?"

"The fox like one. You?"

"The puppy like one."

"Glad we have an agreement."

"Equally."

The other three sophomores watched the interaction with shock. Since when was there a replica of Seto!?

"If I may ask," Seto started, "Why is the heir of Uchiha Corp. in a high school like this? I thought you were centralized to Konoha."

"We are." The raven haired teen said, sliding a shirt over his head. "_I_, however, was asked to follow the Uzumaki kid here to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"What's so important about him?"

"He's the future of Konoha." He said simply, shrugging. "It would be bad publicity."

"I see."

"All right everyone!" the gym teacher shouted, blowing his whistle again. "Enough chit-chat! Five laps around the track! GO GO GO!"

So started the first day of the worst class ever.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and there you go.

**Alice: it's short.**

Phantomworks: most of these will be short. They're snapshots of gym class… which I no longer have. (does a happy dance)

**Alice; you hate gym, don't you.**

Phantomworks; yessss.


End file.
